3 mates is NOT better than 1
by The weasel is MINE XP
Summary: what happens when their is 1 vampire, 1 warwolf, and 1 ex-ninja all after your love and you know that you have strong feelings for two out of the three? Parings EdwardXnaruto, SauNaru, and one-sided JacobXnartuo
1. A new student

Hey guys I'm starting another multi-chapter story ;P don't worry though I will still work on my other one but I wanted to start this one before I forget about it like a lot of other great ideas :'( but I will tell you this I am sorry if my facts aren't rite cuse I don't read/watch the twilight stuff XD any ways enjoy –MnM

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or twilight but I do get paid….in reviews! XP

* * *

**Edwards POV**(1)

I let a sigh escape my lips as I thought about having to go to the same school in the same grade once again, I mean come on I've been going to this school for almost 40 years now and I'm starting to get tired of it. I just want to find my mate and get out of here, man my life- I love you, you love me were a happy family- Oh god not again why can't Alice block me out of her mind with something other than barney. "Alice, please stop singing Barney and just tell us _all_ what you had a vision off" It took all my control to keep my anger down to a minimum because I was not having a good day so far.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I had a vision that we got a new transfer student, and that he was both human and not at the same time." The pixie-like vampire replied.

"But how is that possible?" The brown hared vampire asked the other but this time he had no anger left in his voice.

"I….I don't know" The pixie-like vampire replied letting out a confused sigh.

Then just as they were about to continue their conversation the head of the house, Carlisle Cullen walked in and told them that they needed to start heading out for school. All the teen vampires that were in the room let out a sigh and went to get in their cars to leave.

* * *

**Time skip: School 6****th**** hour bio**

It was yet another boring day at school. The same lessons that he learned over and over again just didn't seem to matter, and he knew that he needed to be here, for things change over years but still, he didn't want to be there. Well that was until the new transfer student walked in, he wasn't tall but he wasn't short he was about average and he had golden blonde hair that looked as though he didn't brush it because his spikes looked to natural to be like that from hair gel, and he had the most beautiful blue eyes that when he smiled seemed to sparkle even more if possible, when he smiled that hypnotizing smile. He had flawless sun kissed skin, well except for the three whisker marks he had on each cheek, but there was something more to those eyes and smile. There was pain, a pain that has been cloaked in a mask of happiness. When he saw that pain he knew that this boy was his mate, for when he got seated next to him in bio he only wanted to protect him and make that sadness go away for good. For he had found the only thing besides his family that he would risk dying for. He found, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Wellllllllll what did ya think besides that it was short but I promise that I will make it longer when I write the next chapters but for now this is just to get peps interested and if you guys were wondering about Naruto and if he was a ninja in this story the answer is yes and you will find out more about it later ;P but please review and I only gonna say this for this story…please don't comment about my grammar and spelling I just wanna know how you feel about the story cuse this is my first crossover and I'm worried that I was lame X3 –MnM

(1)I have no idea what a POV is, could someone please tell meh -/-


	2. Leaving home

Ok well here's my next chapter and I'll try to make it longer but I make no promises XD

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or twilight

A/N: thank you all who reviewed and faved and all that jazz and thank you mori-sempai for your help and support for if not for you I would have probably stopped writing this ;P –MnM

* * *

**Narutos POV**

* * *

I could not believe that I was doing this, but even though I couldn't convince my mind somehow I convinced my body to move and within the hour there I was standing at the barrier for the elemental nations and the 'normal world'. Yes I Uzumaki Naruto was leaving my home that I had lived in for about eighteen and a half years, it was a hard decision but I believed that it was the right one. I would not be doing this right now if were not for the fact that now since I merged with kyuubi I was immortal. The overall truth was I didn't want to be thought of as a freak because I would have out lived all my friends and would not have looked a day older than eighteen, not only that but I could not be able to love for I would out live them and watch them grow old and die as I could never, even though I had fallen in love I still had to leave it behind and face the truth because in all reality even though you would have accepted my love and claimed me for yourself I knew you could ever really love me. Aren't I rite Sasuke, yes it was that heatless bastard that had caught my eye not the over obsessed fan-girl/bitch known as Sakura. But now I was leaving it all behind and only four people knew of it and the three that he chose to let know had a reason to know. Iruka because he was like my father and would probably get himself killed searching for me, Kakashi because he is the one who taught me what the true meaning of friends was; never ever put useless things like missions before the safety of your friends because even though to a normal shinobi you would be considered scum, to those close to you and your _true_ friends would think of you as worse than scum if you didn't put friends before missions. Sometimes I tink I took it to far though cuse more than once I all most died saving a friends life or keeping them from ruining it-Sasuke-. Also there was Tsuenade-baa-chan, her reason was obvious, not only as the hokage did she need to know but she loves me as her own grandchild, although you couldn't get her to admit it you could tell she did, and the last person I let know in my village was Sasuke, with the only reason I needed was that I loved him. Gaara was the last for he was my closest friend and in fact we were more than friends we were like brothers, for when we were together you could not separate us and we did bicker sometimes but usually over stupid little stuff like witch was better ramen (of course duh) or rice balls, but now was not the time for reminiscing over the good days, no now was time to forget them and move on to what hopefully becomes better days.

* * *

**Timeskip ( still Naruto's POV )**

* * *

A let a sigh escape my lips for what I was hoping to be a great day was turning out pretty shity. The first thing that happened today was some freak at this thing the non-ninja people called an airport and when I was going through this thing called security check that said that I was randomly selected to get a thing called a pat down and as soon as the weird looking guy with the uniform touched my ass a used my ninja skills to flip him on his back and knock him out, the only problem was I got in trouble for and I had to explain that I had never been to an 'airport' before and that I thought he was going to rape me. That was one of the longest moments of silence after I so bluntly told them what I had thought, and that was just the beginning because for the rest of the day I was on edge about all the people staring at my ass and other 'parts', but knowing that I would have no proof to back up my attacking the men I simply ignored it. Until finally the metal bird thing they called a plane landed in a little town in Washington called Forks. Never in my life was I glad to be somewhere at night but today was different because once i got out of sight i could use my jutsus and go where ever I wanted or get whatever I wanted by using sealing scrolls and the transportation jutsu.

* * *

**Time skip ( Still Naruto's POV )**

* * *

"Ahh come on why do I have to go to school, I just got out of hokage training and now I was gonna have to learn something completely new?" I couldn't help but mumble this to myself as I started hoping through the forest heading to my least favorite please on this land and his elemental land, SCHOOL. Although I would be very late since I just found out from I neighbor that if you were 5-24 and not in school or being home schooled then the police would hunt you down and make you pay a fine then force you to go to school somehow. So when I got there I went to the main office to get my schedule and my late slip, and then head for class.

* * *

**Timp skip ( Normal POV ) 6****th**** hour bio**

* * *

"Class this is Uzumaki Naruto, he's new here so I would like you to show him some respect…..now ho has an open seat" The teacher standing next to the blonde boy said the last part more to himself than a question. "Ah Edward, you have an empty seat. Naruto from now on you'll sit with Edward. Edward raise your had so Naruto knows where you are instead of staring out the window not paying attention to my class." And as the one the teacher was griping, the blonde boy known as Naruto realized something…..he was in love with his desk buddy.

* * *

Well what did ya think was it good huh huh huh….now if you don't mind please review and same rules as my first chapter don't gripe about grammar or spelling I just wanna know if you guys like the story, but that rule aplys more on this story because it's 3 in the morning X| well hope you guys enjoyed it please review ;P -MnM


	3. Foxy

Hey guys sorry for the wait on this chapter but I was brain dead and could not think of anything XD but hey you can't blame me cuse I've been out of school for a week due to snow XP but I do warn you that I cannot promise my updates will be frequent, but I cannot say that won't be frequent so you'll just have to wait till I get an idea for my next chapter, which I do, but that's not the point. Anyway thank you all who reviewed. Also I would like to say something to mori-sempi…the weasel is MINE XP –MnM

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and his good looks, or Twilight and its creepy vampires XP

* * *

"Well only my third day here and it's turning out to be a good one, well I guess it's really my first day _here _but it is my third day in this world" The blond boy mumbled to himself as he was walking home after a rather short day at school. He let out a sigh then opened his door glad to be home because now he could relax without someone staring at him with lust their eyes, though he couldn't blame them, he was probably something they didn't see every day, I mean come on whens the last time you saw a golden blond hared guy that his spikey hair defied gravity-much like kakashi's did-and had a perfect tan, not to mention his sky blue eyes. For most of them he was a dream come true. He couldn't help but let his eyes glaze over in sadness as he remembered his friends in konaha and no matter how hard he tried he could have no such luck as a ladies man, but here in the little town of Forks he couldn't even smile without someone fainting. He let out a sigh and got up to gather his weapon pouch and other supplies because he thought it wise to not dwell on the past so decided to go and train, he may be an ex-ninja but he was sure this training would save his life one day, well if he could die in the first place. Putting those thoughts aside he cloaked himself in a genjutsu and then left his house and went out into the storm to find somewhere to train far away from the humans. When he came upon a clearing he noticed that there was already someone there, so still hidden from all the five senses he jumped up to a tall tree branch to see who was there and why. When he got up to the highest branch possible he looked out to the clearing to see a family of seven playing baseball, what surprised him the most was how hard they were throwing the ball and the fast they ran, rite then he realized something there in the clearing was the Cullen family, if he had not sat with them at lunch he would have had no idea, but since his desk buddy Edward practically dragged him to the table to eat he had no choice but to sit not wanting to upset his new found friend. Snapping out of his thoughts from earlier today, he went back to watching them when something hit him. They were not human. After what seemed to be an eternity the blond-stalker-decided to make a cool entrance and surprise them. So without a second thought he jumped out of the tree with full force and caught the air ball that was just hit and slipping it into his genjutsu that he still had active.

"Ha ha bet you can't catch tha- wait, what, warred it go?" The buff brown hared man said looking around as if he would find it just by sanding there.

Then suddenly the ball appeared floating in mid-air rite in front of the pitcher. Shock and confusion filled every single eye of every single person on the field besides the one hidden under his genjutsu, until the unexpected happened, the pitcher had reached out and hugged what seemed to be air to the others around her until the blond-stalker-boy released his jutsu and became visible to the other eyes that now held so many emotions and questions. The pixie-like girl stopped hugging the blond only to smile widely at him and then the boy that had been released from the hug smiled back with a grin twice as wide.

"Would someone like to explain to me what just happened because unlike you Alice we cannot see the future and we are not like you Edward and cannot read her mind to know what she is thinking and also could the blond boy explain how he got past our senses and then made our baseball disappear?" This time a tall male with short bleach-like blond hair spoke wanting to know the answers to some very confusing questions.

"Ok Carlisle, don't worry so much I was just about to enlighten you when you started to go on a rampage" The girl known as Alice couldn't help but smirk when she said this and then continued to talk. "But before I tell you what my vision was I think Naruto should tell us how he did get past our senses."

"Ok I'll agree to that. Now Naruto was it? How _did_ you do it?" After the one known as Carlisle finished asking all the Cullen's waited for the answer and were surprised when he did answer, that he answered with such bluntness.

"I'm a ninja" It was simple and to the point but not many of them believed his answer was true.

"Ya and I'm a butterfly" The one that was still up at the batting plate said with sarcasm obvious in his voice then continued to talk but with more of a serious tone of voice then playful. "Now tell us who you really are"

The blond boy put his hands in the air and chuckled. "Fine, fine, you got me. I'm a immortal demon fox _and_ an _ex-ninja"_

All of them just stood there looking at him still not quite convinced with his story.

The 'demon' let out a sigh knowing that they would not believe him if he didn't give them proof, so he did the only thing he could think of, he released the transformation jutsu that hid his fox like ears and bushy tail, and waited for someone to realize that he was to lying.

"You…you really are who you say you are, aren't you?" This time Edward decided to talk when the rest of his family couldn't.

"Well it's about time someone realized I wasn't lying, now who up for baseball?" The blond playfully smirked and tossed the ball that he stole back from Alice in the air.

"Sounds good to me squirt" The brown hared man said also putting a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! I'm not a squirt, you're just freakishly tall!" The blond boy crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, and after gaining some laughs from the others they started to play baseball again and Naruto decided not to waste any more chakra, so he left himself in his fox form and grinned when they started to play again forgetting about Alice's vision.

"Ya, come on do your worse, hit it as hard as you can , I feel like running!" The hyperactive blond was partially bouncing up and down in anticipation as Emmett stepped up to bat again since he was interrupted by said blond, and when he hit it, he hit it hard, it went flying way into the woods, and before the one of the Cullen family could go after it the demon fox took off with such great speed that not even Edward could have caught up with him. So they decided it best to just let Naruto get it himself. After a few minutes passed they started to get worried, Edward most of all because Naruto was his mate, his life, his love, and as he was just about to go out to the woods to look for him he appeared, but there was something off, he didn't have the ball in his hands and appeared to be running from something. Then it hit him, it hit them all, it was the smell of werewolves. Running to try to help his mate he was stopped when someone put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, he turned around and met the eyes of his sister and they were filled with worry, she obviously just had a vision, and a bad one at that.

"Edward, you must save him" As she told her brother this she let a single tear fall down her cold and pale cheek.(1)

"I know Alice, I know" He removed her hand and was about to take off to save Naruto when he saw him struggling in the hands of a tracker with a knife held close to his neck. His heart sank and he didn't know what to do, his mate was in a life or death situation even if he was immortal that did not mean he could not die, he had to do something, anything to him away from the tracker, but….what could he do?

* * *

OMG I think that was my longest chapter ever XD sorry if it sucked but I'm not feelin well today and it's kinda hard to think straight XP well hope you enjoyed it and I would be very happy if you would review and give me some ideas for other chapters-MnM (same rules apply for reviewing)

(1)I know most of you are thinkin that vampires can't cry….well I don't give a damn this is my story XP


	4. Captured

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I've been super busy! And so that I don't babble to much thank you all who reviewed and favorited or whatever XD anyways what you have all been waiting for chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Twilight and if I did this world would be truly messed up!

**And so you're not lost it starts out when Naruto is looking for the ball. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

"Ahhhhh dammit where's the freakin ball!" Naruto couldn't help but think this aloud to himself as he walked through the woods searching franticly for the ball. He had a bad feeling about these woods for some odd reason that he could not explain and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "At this rate when I find it the sun would have gone down hours ago…if I find it" He said the last part quietly as if afraid that someone might hear him, and as he was about to go deeper into his rambling to himself he smelled something, something not good, something that smelled of….death. As soon as that same smell started to come closer he turned tail(1) and ran, but before he could get to far something stopped he dead in his tracks, he knew this sensation, he knew it all too well, it was the sensation of cold threatening metal pressed against his neck and some unknown person behind him pushing him forward, yes he knew this sensation, he knew it to well for his liking, this sensation was…..death!

"Well lookey what we have here, a. lost. Little. _Fox._" This was all Naruto herd before something hit him on the neck and he fell into the persons arms out cold, and even with his stamina it would take at least 20 minutes before he woke up, if he woke up.

* * *

OK well that's it for today sorry it's so short but I just needed a chapter to keep you reading and I will try to post the next chapter soon and I will try to make it longer –MnM

(1) Pun intended

Review and be nice! Love yous XP


	5. The struggle part 1

Hi guys! Sorry for my filler but I just wanted to keep you reading. But I will say it again, my grammar and spelling SUCK! I'm looking for a beta but I got nothing so if any of you care enough about that stuff then contact me with the name of the beta and I will gladly have my story's bataed, but if not then shut up about it and just try to read it to the best of your ability's XP Sorry if that sounded mean but I'm kinda in a bad mood. Anyway I'm gonna stop talking and let you read.

PS: I'm posting this story 2 days early ( wanted to post on the 7th but got impatient)

Thank you all who review! And favorite me and stuff, you guys rock!

Special shutout: Thank you Mori-sempai for all your support! And happy birthday to Sanukuni!

**免責事項： 私は ****naruto-****ナルト****- ****またはミステリー、所有していないと私が、世界本当に台無し****O.o**

**For those of you who can't read Japanese that was the disclaimer (if u wanna know what it says I will tell you next chapter if u review)**

* * *

"Ahhh! Dammit let me go you fucking teme!" The struggling shinobi felt sadness in his heart as he said his old friend/rivals nickname, but quickly pushed it away so he wouldn't forget about the situation at hand.

"Feisty aren't we _**my** little fox~" _The man all but purred in Naruto's ear, he was trying to irritate the little blonde boy and obviously it was working great because he was so hot headed and always spoke-or hit- before thinking.

"God dammit if you don't let me go in the next ten seconds I'm going to-" But before he could finish his sentence a knife was once again agents his neck and rain was slicking down his spikey hair as he stepped out into the wide open field where he had been not too long ago, and then when his eyes were fully open and used to the rain he saw the Cullen family in defensive position and waiting for an opening to attack. The man holding him licked his ear possessively and looked at the Cullen's with a smirk on his face that said 'fuck off he's mine' and when Naruto saw it he was thoroughly pissed off, and before thinking (like always), jabbed the guy in the stomach hoping to get free, but it did the exact opposite, it got him a slice on the cheek, pulled closer, and the knife was closer than ever to slicing his throat open.

"If you try that again you're going to die foxy~" The man said it in a hushed voice so only his captive could hear it and let a low growl erupt form the back of his throat. "Your mine, not_ his" _

"Let me go!" Naruto had to hide the fact that he was really worried that the man had figured out that he loved Edward(1), just encase it was just a lucky guess and that he didn't really know, Naruto would say nothing, and the man would hopefuly doubt himself and give Naruto a chance to escape. But to Naruto's disliking he did no such thing and only continued to make Naruto walk closer to the family of vampires.

"Now be a good little fox and be quiet...or else" His words made Naruto shake in fear and knew he had no choice but give into the kidnapper and be quiet, and as if he sensed Narutos fear Edward started to yell at the man and his group.

"Leave him the fuck alone! What do _you_ want with him! Give him back!" And as soon as Edward started to get angry and worried so did the rest of them as they joined Edward in yelling the pack of three hunters.

"Let him go!"

"Don't hurt him!"

"Give him back! Now!"

"Don't you dare touch him!"

All of the yelling was useless because **_he_** wasn't going to let go, at least not without a **good** reason to. Then when the man put the knife so close to Naruto's neck that a little bit of blood dripped down. By the time the cut healed completely, the Cullen's had run out of things to say and feared that if they found something to say Naruto would be killed. So seeing the family at a loss of words the villain decided to speak.

"Why hello there _Cullens_, I see you know this little foxy~ here" The man licked Naruto's ear(2) as if to show the family who he was talking about and continued. "By the looks of anger that I'm getting from you guys I'd say that's a yes. Now I'll keep this meeting short because if I wait too long my prisoner will escape. You want him back? Well…..too bad, he's **_mine_** now(3). Maybe this will teach you vampires that you're **not** all powerful and can't always have what you want and in this case for one of you, you can't have what you _need_." After he finished giving his speech he hit Naruto on the head with the hilt of his knife and the family watched in horror as Naruto's body went limp and the tracker picked him up and held him bridal style, and before even Edward could say something they were gone and Naruto's scent very, very, very far away.

"No! Naruto!" Edward couldn't help but scream at the loss of his mate's presence, he was very angry at himself for not protecting his mate better and not even telling him that he loved him. Today was not a good day.

"Edward, it's gonna be- Edward!" Before Carlisle could even finish his sentence Edward was gone.

"It's ok, he went to his room(4). He's very upset" Alice decided to pipe in before her father started to freak out.

"He's at home? Why would he be at home when we need to be looking for that blonde kid?" Carlisle replied looking utterly confused.

"The blonde kid has a name and it's Naruto, and Edward went home because he blames himself for not protecting Naruto better because, well you see, Naruto is Edwards mate. Of course Naruto doesn't know that yet but, well you know how stressful it is for one's mate to be on danger." Alice replied as best she could without telling too much to her family because Edward might not even have wanted them to know about Naruot yet, 'oh well, what's done is done' she thought.

"Oh" Was the short and simple reply that he gave.

Well do you like it? I hope it wasn't to lame and that you liked it! Well this is officially my longest chapter! Yay me! Well anyways please review! And I know that knowing Naruto that he wouldn't take any crap someone gave him even if there was a knife to his throat, but it will hopefully be explained next chapter why if not you will get your answer soon enough. Also if any of you have an idea as to where I should start taking this story please give me a shout and I will gladly take ur advice! XD-MnM

(1) No neither Naruto or Edward have confessed yet

(2) What is up with this guy and licking ears?

(3) This story is called **_3_** mates is not better than 1 and this guy who has captured Naruto is not Jacob...But well you see all three of them (Sasuke, Jacob, Edward) consider Naruto as their 'MATE' but this guy just likes his body...ya it's creepy.

(4) Alice had a vision and that's how she knew about the mate thing


	6. Freedom comes with a price

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. But my life's been crazy busy and have had no time to write, it didn't help that I had writers block XP Anyways I hope to move on deeper into the plot in this chapter and answer some of ur questions. XD Thank you all who reviewed and faved or whatever, I love u guys and I hope that u continue to read my stories!

Thank you mori-simpi for ur support and advise! XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or twilight.

* * *

It's dark. My vision fails me.

It's cold. My senses numb.

It's empty. I feel lonely.

There is pain. I have no wounds.

Heaven. Does it exist?

Hell. Am I there?

Family. Never had one.

Friends. I could never make.

Love. Is what I'm longing.

Suffering. Is how I was created.

People. They all hate me.

Smile. Is something I can't do.

Loneliness. It has consumed me.

Weak. Is what I am.

Life. Mine's almost over.

Death. Is drawing near.

Immortal. A never ending pain.

Fate. Who decides it?

Karma. A real bitch.

Beauty. Never seen it.

Me. Just who am I?

* * *

I opened my eyes; a dim and flitting light continues to move past me at an amazing speed as I feel my head clearing and my senses returning. I didn't know where I was or how I got there but all I know is that I needed to find Edward, and fast. As I tried to stand up and run towards where my gut was telling me I realized that I wasn't sitting or lying on the ground but being carried by an unknown stranger. Then it all came back to me. The baseball, the trackers, the knife, everything. I can't believe that I let them take me that that, I'm so pathetic. I didn't want to cause anyone any more pain, although I am immortal I don't know in what way yet (1), and I don't want to find out anytime soon. As soon as I stopped rambling in my head I decided that it was better to take action than have my virginity stolen by a freak who thinks he's stronger than me! Ah hell no this fucker is going down!

(A/N: I suck at fight scenes sorry)

As Naruto's eyes opened they revealed chilling and deadly blood red eyes with dark black slits that resembled those of a cat. As the unknown man looked down he instantly passed out from the murderess intent that was reflected in the deadly orbs. As Naruto looked back at the figure he smirked at how pathetic he looked; foam was coming out of his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his arms and legs twitched uncontrollably. The now overly cocky blonde was about to take his leave to go find Edward and the rest of the Cullen's when he heard a high pitched scream and turned around to see a infuriated red headed girl.

(Fight scene)

She ran at him with vampire speed that almost matched Edwards and lifted her arm up and formed her hand like a dagger with her now very long and very sharp nails. Naruto calmly stepped to the side and waited for her to realize she hadn't even scratched him, but he decided that instead of waiting for her to attack again (after she stopped the first attack[everything is slow-mo in Naruto's vision]) that he should just finish her off now. With a movement undetectable to the human eye he pulled out a kunai he kept in one of his pockets and stabbed her in the middle of her back, he had no time to hesitate, no time to think that he was taking a human life, because after years in anbu training he had learned how to lock away all of his emotions, for emotions were useless on the battle field. Her eyes widened, she gasped the dropped to the ground. Dead.

(Fight scene over)

The other vampire in the group had seen the fight and was scared shitless so he ran before he also was killed. Heading back to where he assumed was the 'baseball' field he felt another presence behind him. He turned around to see who it was and his eyes grew huge with surprise.

* * *

Ok that's all for now and I know its short but I wanted to end it here so you guys could vote to decied who he sees the options are Jacob or Sasuke, vote with ur reviews! Love u all-MnM

(1)the way I think about it is you can earthier live forever but can be easily killed, or live forever and cannot be killed unless there is a special circumstance (like Vampires)


	7. You and Me

Hello! I know I haven't updated in forever but here's the next chapter! Oh and good news! I have found a beta! She will hopefully start betaing next chapter! I didn't have her do this one considering that I haven't updated in like months and some of you guys are dien' to read more! Yes Roger I'm talking about you!

Thank you Crazy Ninja, Raven's Claw9958, Immortal-lover14 (aka Onee-chan), Leilsel97 (aka soon to be beta) for reading and helping me! And thank you all who I have not mentioned who continue to R&R my story! U guys is what keeps my hands going!...That and ten pounds of sugar! XD Lolz jk…I think I would have died by now if I ate that much! Alright enough with my babbling! On to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own Squat, Natta, Zip, Zero, NOTHING! XD

Warnings: Yaoi (later), Language, awesome ninja skills, and ummmm I duno my bad writing?

* * *

As soon as I saw him, I instantly tensed up and got back into a fighting position, although weariness was trying to overtake me, I had to stay alert! Using Kyubbi's power gives one great strength and speed but even that comes with a price- the price being that no matter what or who you are, exactly 20 minutes after using that power you collapse and are unable to wake until your chakra is fully restored. Damn I don't have much time…

* * *

(Unknown POV)

I don't know who or what this man was, but damn his smell is intoxicating! I mean really! How good can one creature smell! But his smell wasn't all that was entrancing, his eyes; blue as the ocean on a crystal clear day, his hair; bright and beautiful as the rising sun. Whoever he was or whatever he was, he was _mine_! Although he didn't know it, he is mine and no one else's- I just won't allow it! I could see that he had just gotten out of a battle relatively unhurt but I could still tell that he was on the verge of collapsing and that if I took another step closer that he'd attack- hurt or not. So I decided that to leave him be for the moment would be best, even if I waited for him to finally collapse and I took him back home he'd only lash out and get mad at me when he woke up, that's something I really didn't want…so for now I'll leave you to rest, but you **will** be mine! Whoever you are…

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

I stared at him with the upmost concentration; I knew that I couldn't waist too much time and my 20 minutes were almost up. But he gave me this 'I'll be back' look and walked off. I felt my shoulders relax as his back disappeared out of site, finally able to let be body relax I fell forward and my face crashed into slightly damp leaves. The last thing I heard before I fell unconscious was the worried scream of Edward and the hurried sound of footsteps running closer.

* * *

(Edward POV a few minutes before Naruto gets into the fight)

God I'm sooooo pissed right now! Pissed that I couldn't protect Naruto! Pissed that I was so weak! Pissed that even though the others may not have seen it, his eyes were shiny as he held back tears! Pissed that I could do **nothing** to stop those invisible tears! What good was _I _if I couldn't protect the one I love? What good could _I _have done to help him? But the biggest question was _would_ I have let him die? Or would I risk his life by trying to save him? But damn, I couldn't do **anything**! Nothing! If he had died, it would have been all _my_ fault. No one else's, _mine. _That's right, he's _mine _to protect! _Mine_ to hold! _Mine_ to love! _Mine _to know that he worries about me too…he's mine…and I really and truly love him…but now he's gone. Gone and trying to get back. And to make up for my many mistakes, I will take any risk to do just that, you wait Naruto. I **will** come to save you!

* * *

YAY! I Finally updated! Sorry its short but I just had to end it there! Oh and sorry for that emotional part at the end! I was listening to 'You and Me' by Lifehouse and it just fueled my passion! XD oh and the results of the voting was…

Sasuke: 10

Jacob: 12

Anyways see ya next time!-MnM


	8. I will never give up

Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated but I finally got to it! I've been busy all summer with music and volleyball! But a started school today so my updates should occur more often!...Hopefully. Well anyway thank you Roger-senpi for getting me to update and thank my wonderful beta Leilsel97! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Naruto, or Twilight!

Thank you all who reviewed, faved, and followed! You guys rock!

Oh and Warnings: Lots of cursing in this chappy! Sorry!

* * *

Alright, I've set my mind to it. I'm going to get him, and I'm going right now! I don't care if it costs me my life, I will do _**anything **_to get him back. …Anything…

I rushed through the forest looking for something, anything that could help me find Naruto. I knew that he had probably already gotten out of that scums hands and beat him to a pulp, but there was still a chance that he hadn't. And even if he had, how would he find his way back? He moved here just a few days ago… So no matter what, I was going to find him! Not only did I need him, but my family (even with that short amount of time) seemed to be attached to him as well. Naruto is everything to me, _**I**_ can't afford for him to be taken away. It sounds selfish, but that's how I feel.

I continued to run at an almost impossible speed (even for vamps) through the forest and watched the trees go by in a blur of reds, greens, purples, oranges, and browns as I kept looking for Naruto. That's when I felt it. … It was Naruto! He was close and fighting hard. I could feel the killing intent rolling off him in waves; it was powerful. Very powerful….I almost couldn't believe that this was Naruto. In fact I only sensed Naruto's presence, not his chakra, as he calls it. But before I could ponder too much on it the killing intent disappeared completely. There was no trace of it left, almost like some unknown force suddenly sealed it. But luckily, I had moved closer to it in the short time it was there, because now I could smell Naruot's yummy scent. He was close! But he wouldn't be for long; he seemed to be on the move, probably trying to find his way back to my house or the 'baseball field'. But I had no time to ponder. I pushed my speed to its max and ran as fast as I could to save Naruto. But what I found when I finally got to my destination was shocking to say the least. In fact, it nearly made my heart beat again just to stop. What I saw there was called by many names but the one most commonly known. Jacob Black. And he had _**my**_ Naruto unconscious in his arms. Not good.

...

* * *

Naruto's POV

* * *

"W-who the hell are you?" I could barely stutter out a sentence, my power was fading, and fast. I needed to hurry and get out of here and back to Edward. I can't even stand! I have to use what little chakra I have left to connect my feet to the ground, but if I keep standing here I won't be able to well..stand…"Never mind. I don't care. Just get out of my way!" I started to run forward but I was too late, I wasted too much time…Edward…*Pant*…I kept running, eyes trying to close and body shutting down. I couldn't escape the inevitable anymore. I whispered Edward's name one last time before letting the familiar coldness of failure engulf me. I'm…so…sorry…that...I couldn't…be…stronger.

* * *

Jacob's POV

* * *

I stared at the blonde boy in confusion. He looked familiar, where had I seen him before…Ah! That's right! He's the new kid at school! But why was he out in the middle of the woods? And why did he smell like he just got out of a battle? ...Hmmm…

I couldn't think about it much longer as he started to yell at me. What's his problem! I just happened to bump into him on my way home! Psh, it's not my fault… Suddenly he started to run. To where I don't know, and frankly I don't think he knew earthier… I stared after him, wondering how far he'd get before he collapsed of exhaustion. I didn't have to wait long, he started to stumble and his beautiful blue eyes started to close, but to my surprise he kept running and forced his eyes to stay open. He almost made it past me before he finally collapsed, whispering one single word.

Edward.

Making the first noise since I got there, I growled. How did this kid know that vampire basterd? Was he the reason this poor, beautiful transfer student was hurt? I don't know why, but for some reason that just didn't sit right with me. Just the thought of him touching this boy made my anger flare! In fact, next time I see Mr. Sparkle-boy I'm gonna kick his sorry ass! Oh look, here he comes now! He probably came to finish the job… I growled and held the blonde closer. No way in hell was he going to harm him again! Not as long as I'm still alive!

* * *

Okay guys! I finally updated! Yay! I stopped it here because I wanted to make the next chapter the fight(?) scene! Alright guys please review and give me your opinions! Your review's fuel my brain to make my finger's type, so review! Bye-Bye! Hope you enjoyed!-MnM


	9. Important!

Hello everybody! I just wanted to inform you that from now one I'm going to put a new pole up on my profile after every time I update one of my stories. So what I was kinda thinking was that I could have you guys vote on what story you want updated! That way I update the story with the most readers before one that no one is reading. But if I do have a close tie on some of the stories then I'll just update both! Again this is just so I can update the story with the most viewers and I keep everyone reading! So please vote and I will update soon! Oh and don't worry, even if one of the stories gets like 1 vote I'll still update it, just not as soon as the higher votes! If you have any questions please PM me! Thanks for reading this, I love you all! -MnM


	10. Soul Mates

Alright ya'll! This is the LAST CHAPTER! Yes, I know, you're all thinking 'WTH she hasn't even introduced Sasuke yet!' or 'How can this be the last chapter? It's not to an ending point!'. Well I am adding a twist! Sasuke will show up but this is the LAST CHAPTER! I'm really sorry, I wish I could have finished it truly but I just can't seem to right Naruto stories anymore. While I still LOVE the manga and anime Bleach has me hooked! That's all I'll read right now! So, anyway, again I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! At least I'm not discontinuing it! And it will end sadly! Again, I'm really sorry!

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything!

* * *

Jacob growled at Edward, pulling Naruto closer to his chest. "What the hell are you doing here?" His canine's started to elongate; eyes glowing with furry and rage. Edward stepped closer, reaching an arm out to try and grab Naruto. Jacob pulled back faster than Edward could react and sent another growl his way. Right then a vain on Edward's head popped out showing he was clearly pissed at being denied what was his.

"What the hell am _I _doing here? Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"What, are you deaf **and** stupid? I asked why you are here! Now explain!"

"Why should i? Just give me _my_ mate back! He's injured and needs help!"

"Wait, wait, wait. You said _your_ mate?" Jacob asked, giving him a yoursofullofbullshit look.

"What, are _**you**_ deaf and stupid now? I said to give back my mate!" Edward was quickly growing tired of this game. He started taking slow steps closer, trying hard not to let Jacob notice his advance.

"I don't smell you on him. Nor him on you. Explain to me now why you said he was _your _mate!" That one sentence had Edward freezing in his steps. How could he explain it? It's simple really, he can't. But lucky he didn't have to because the air was filled with Exit Wounds by The Script. Edward gave a sigh of relief. How lucky for him that Jacob's father needed him A.S.A.P and wouldn't take no for an answer. Jacob hung up the phone, sat Naruto down carefully, and then mumbled something about stupid old men and their peanut butter. Edward went over to Naruto as quickly as he could and pulled him into his lap and checking all his vital signs. He let out a sigh of relief and gently set him down so he could think of what to do. Not too long after a voice shook him from his deep thinking.

"He's not gonna wake up for a while. He used a technique that draws on the power of a tailed beast–if you have one inside you that is- and when in use it's nearly impossible to beat. But with power comes price. And the price that the spell he used takes is not cheap. It completely drains you of everything. Energy, thought, speech, motion. Your body can't function right so it shuts down. Not even the fate deifying Naruto can't resist it when his body starts shutting down because the other thing this spell takes…is control." Edward looked up, confused to see a man around Naruto's age standing a few feet away from them. He had midnight black hair that was in a lose ponytail that went to about his back.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important. You'll be dead soon anyway!" The man gave a crazy grin and did a bunch of hand signs before pointing two fingers at his heart and yelling out the name of whatever jutsu he was using. It happened so fast that he didn't know what was happening till' it was too late. Blood pooled around his feet and he looked down, wondering why he felt no pain. He didn't even notice the scream of rage coming from the other man; to hypnotized by the smell of blood to really care. Ah, this blood smelled so good! It was warm and fresh and unique smelling- but not _**his**_. That thought alone shook him to his very core. No, it wasn't his blood but he had smelled it before. It was the same smell he was met with when a new student entered his Bio class. It was Naruto. Tears fell down his face silently. He couldn't live without Naruto! Naruto was his mate! His to protect! His to love! And it was all gone. Why? Because he was weak. Because in the end _he_ was the one being protected. Edward fell forward. Landing right on top of Naruto so he could see his cold dead eyes. Those eyes he used to love so god damn much. Those bright blue hopeful eyes that told such a story. But those eyes were starting to disappear as his vision blurred and fell totally limp. And praying that when he passes on that he'll find Naruto again, his soul shatters.

* * *

So, that's all! Weird twist huh? Well hoped ya'll liked it! Again, please don't hate me! Alright bye, bye~-MnM

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes! I didn't read over it nor had a beta, beta it! Oh, and sorry it's like super short!


End file.
